Dungeon In Return
by Typhoon73
Summary: My name is Jane and I know I should be in love with anyone but with the daughter of my Master. Takes time like Until My Dying Breath but different story. Times of a one-on-one fight, perhaps historically incorrect. Bad at summary but definitely RIZZLES Prologue is revised, though. Don't know what went wrong there
1. Prologue

My name is Jane, Jane Rizzoli. I'm not a special person and I have no special skills. My parents are not wealthy and yet they managed to raise three healthy children. Well, my mother was able to do that. My father is a drunkard who is more interested in himself and courtesans than his family. My mother spends day in and day out, trying to help her children survive. My mother is not much more than a cook-maid, she's toiling long and hard every day and then she takes care of my two younger brothers and me. My brother Frankie is a servant. Our younger brother Tommy ... Well, we're not sure what services he's doing. He is like our father a blighter. Tommy's a good kid, though, but he needs to find his own way.

I, for myself, am a stable girl, a servant myself, and sometimes I have to use my physical attitudes to outface some people. Of course, my master doesn't know about it. God forbid, if he'd know about it, he probably would die of a heart attack, or raise his glass to me. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he did so, but he has to keep his countenance. But his daughter, Maura, she doesn't have to ask me twice to rough some high-handed buggers.

Maura and I grew up together and it turned out that she is a little know-it-all. In the begging, it drove me absolutely crazy because it bolstered me in the thought that I am nothing more than just a stupid daughter of a cook-maid, but I was wrong. It turned out that Maura wasn't as snobbish as I thought. She taught me reading and writing and she's always admonishing me when I start to curse.

Maura and I spend as much time together as possible and her father, Arthur, doesn't mind that at all.

He's a good man, he's treating his household staff like they're not working for him but are his family. His wife died shortly after Maura's birth and ever since he never got married again.

I'm not really sure what he's doing but sometimes I get the feeling that the life of a squire has to be very exhausting because he barely spends some time with his only daughter. Perhaps he's glad that Maura has at least one friend she can turn to. Don't get me wrong, she's great but sometimes she also can be a little … queer. I like that, though.

I always knew that I am different, I'm not trying to get off with the first guy who's trying to get off with me. Much to the dismay of my mother until she started to understand that I am not like the other girls. Since then she tries to support me even though she knows that it's a thin I'm moving on. And my brothers support me as well, I know that they have my back.

And I know that Arthur's having my back, too. He knows about my bias and he doesn't care about it as long as I stay discrete.

Noblemen have to keep up their appearances, and a servant like me … Well, it could shake the credit.

I know that I'm feeling things for Maura that I shouldn't feel. And my brothers remind me of that, too.

Tommy's really good at it. I think that's because he has a really big crush on her.

Frankie's trying to stay professional, though.

I wince when someone's pinching my side and I look into smiling hazel eyes.

"Where did you go?"

My eyes focus back on the pond and I stare at the only red water lily in it like it's like me, different. "Everywhere."

"Jane."

My name out of her mouth makes me looking at her and I hold my breath. Then I sigh, "Many things."

I can see that I hurt her because she stares straight at me. "You told me to never keep back what's bothering me."

I keep her glance and smile softly. "I did."

"So, what is bothering you?"

I look long into her expectantly eyes and I want to tell her my inappropriate feelings for her, that I feel more than just friendship and that probably everyone knows about them but her because I act like I am her personal minder.

Bootless.

Sure.

Who am I fooling?

I look away from hazel eyes and take a deep breath, "The world!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I tend to finish this story, and I do have a plan.**

 **It's kinda like Until My Dying Breath but not the same ending, I think. Anyway, give this a shot,**

 **Thanks,**

 **T73**


	2. Chapter 2

My younger brother Frankie is looking long at me and I can see the frown on his forehead while I muck the stable of Maura's favorite horse Pepper out. Pepper is a gray horse and the name is more than benefitting. I swallow a growl but don't look at him. "You got nothing else to do than to sit there and stare at me, little brother?" It feels like Frankie has been sitting on the hay bale for hours without doing anything else than staring at me.

"Nope," he simply answers and I straight up with a dramatic sigh, leaning on the rake in my hands. "What is it, Frankie?"

Finally, he jumps down of the hay bale and raises his brows. "You tell me, Jane."

I scoff and continue my work. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The way you are looking at her will get you in trouble, Jane. It will get us all in trouble."

"I look no different at her like I look at you or Ma."

"You're making sheep's eyes at her." He replies and I drop said rake, and he's raising his hands in surrender. "Look, we all know that you are - different in that way and I am fine with it, Ma is fine with it, Tommy is fine with it, everyone else here is fine with it, Jane. But I doubt that Mr. Isles will tolerate your behavior when he figures out that you feel more for his only daughter than you should."

I step closer to him and I know that my eyes are blazing because he's trying to get some space again. "Behavior? This isn't just behavior, Frankie, this is who I am and I am grateful that Mr. Isles accepts me the way I really am. And I my feelings for his daughter are no different from those I have for you, brother. You don't have to fear for your way of life."

"I am not afraid because of mine, Jane, I am afraid of yours."

I pick the rake off the ground and clench my jaw, trying to hide my upcoming anger even though I know what he's talking about. "I've fared with my life well thus far, Frankie, don't you worry."

"Jane -"

A small boy sticks his head into the stable and looks long at my little brother. "Frankie, Master's calling for you."

I smirk at my little brother now. "Better hurry, Frankie."

He heaves a sigh so I know that this conversation isn't over yet and follows the boy.

I wait until he's out of sight and close my eyes, knowing that he is not wrong

And that it gets harder to keep my feelings for Maura in check from day to day. I stop my doing and close my eyes for a brief second, knowing very well that those feelings I feel for her are going to cost me my neck at the end, but the heart wants what it wants. I know that mine wants something that it will never get, so why should I wrack my brain about it at all. I set my jaw and am about to continue my work.

"Hello."

I nearly jump out of my skin and swirl around only to look into charming hazel eyes. I feel my heart skipping a beat but I try to play it down, saying, "Hi."

Maura smiles broadly so her dimples are popping and I swear that she's trying to kill me by doing so. "What are you doing?"

I blink a couple of times. "I am cleaning Pepper's stable."

"I can see that, but why are you doing it?"

I look confused at her. "Because that's what I am supposed to do."

She's rolling her eyes unladylike at me and I fall for her even harder. "I know that Jane, but I asked Marlon to do that for you so we can work on your writing skills."

I smirk and lean the rake against the wall of the stable, crossing my arms over my chest. "You only asked Marlon to take my stable duties so you can spend some time with me."

She's smiling mischievously and my heart stops because, for the tiniest part of a second, I believe that she might return my feelings. "Perhaps."

"Maura -" I say and take a step closer but stop as soon as I notice a movement in the corner of my eye. I turn my head only to look into the waspish face of Aldrich Crawford, one of the hand-picked of Master Isles, someone who belongs to the darkest Middle Ages. Someone who thinks that my place should be on a scaffold because of my preferences. It's not something I am making up because I don't like him. I know so because he told me so once he caught me and Evelyn Gallagher, the baker's daughter, at the haymow.

Ever since that day, we hate each other. That's no joke, our hate for each other is abysmal.

He glares at me and steps close to Maura, and she stiffens. "Don't you dare come close to the Miss," he warns and I clench my fists.

My facial muscles twitch because her reaction doesn't go unnoticed and snarl, "I am not the one who is standing too close for her liking, Aldrich. You better step back, old man."

I see Maura shaking her head. "Jane."

"You shut your mouth, girl." He says sharply and she's wincing.

That's when I lose my temper and I step close so we are nose to nose. "You shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."

"Jane," Maura says and is tugging on my hand otherwise my fist would find its way into his face. I growl low and let me be pulled away from him. I see the scorn in his eyes as soon as he realizes that she is indeed daring to touch a person like me. I feel another strong tug which is surprising me and I start to follow her lead. "Jane, come."

It's not the first time that Maura's pulling my butt out of the fire in situations like that but I am surprised that she won't let go of my hand this time. Perhaps she is afraid that I will go back and bash Aldrich up. I'd do it without a second thought, though. I'd do it only to know that I saved her this time.

I let Maura lead me to the small water lily pond of which I know is her secret hideaway, the place she feels at peace the most. I keep her eyes but pant angrily until she pulls me into a hug.

Strangely enough, this hug put me at ease immediately and in the same time, it's rattling my cage. It is because I am not the one who is holding close on her, on the contrary, she is holding close to me and I dare to wrap my arms around her middle, carefully, as if she's made of porcelain. Something I'd never break.

"Don't you dare to leave me for an inanity like this," she whispers and my eyes flutter shut.

"If I have to.," I whisper back and I mean it. I want to tell her what I feel for her but I bite my tongue.

I can feel her turning her head and I open my eyes only to find my mouth inches away from hers and I have to force myself not to press my lips to hers while she starts to caress my neck with her fingertips like she's trying to memorize it as long as my skin is warm. I furrow my brows and nuzzle my nose against hers only to see her eyes falling shut and I take a deep breath. Not because I feel like I have to but because it feels like a dream is coming true.

She's inching closer and I can't anticipate our first kiss.

"Jane," Olivia says and my love shies away. Olivia is Maura's hand-picked maid which is always keeping her mouth shut, no matter what Maura is doing. That's the pact of all of us, silently sworn.

I close my eyes and exhale shakily because I know what that tone means and Maura's holding dear to me. It was just a matter of time and yet it breaks my heart. I keep her look while she's tracing my jaw with her fingertips. I close my eyes and whisper against the corner of her mouth. "You know where to find me when you need me." I know that she wants me to kiss her because she turns her head fully to me but I pull away before we get doomed once and for all together and follow Olivia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope you liked this, you're welcome to share your thoughts with me**


	3. Chapter 3

**I FINALLY finished the next chapter for this story, yay! Took me long enough ;-)**

 **I hope that you guys will like this update as well and I would like to hear from you to know what you're thinking of it.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm still mad because what has happened days ago and I decided to avoid Maura to give her some space to think her actions over and not to bother that old prig even more. Who the hell does Aldrich think he is? The Pope in person? And even if he would be. I wouldn't change my personality because of that. Even my mother is mad because of what Aldrich has told her. That he caught Maura and me making out, that she was half naked already and that he showed up right in time before I got the chance to push Maura over the point of no return. And that Olivia was standing there watching out for us.

My mother knows Olivia very well, and she knows Maura very well, and she also knows that neither of them would have done such a thing. Me, yes maybe. Maura, never. Olivia, hell no.

I kept my distance and eavesdropped his egregious story and watched my mother closely. She hissed something to him that he did not like at all because he stepped back and turned very pale. I have never seen my mother clenching her fists but, in that moment, she exactly did that. Perhaps that scared Aldrich as well.

I walk down the hall in the Isles mansion and gasp as soon as someone grabs me at my wrist and pulls me into the private library. I am about to growl at my attacker but look into angry hazel eyes and swallow hard. "Maura."

She crosses her arms over her chest and her face is as angry as her eyes are. "You avoid me, Jane."

Damn right, I avoid you. I cross my arms over my chest as well and quirk an eyebrow. "I do."

It seems like Maura's about to give me a lecture but I stymie her with my confirmation. She's dropping her arms to her side and confusion is written all over her face. "Why?"

I scoff and point to the closed door, angrily. I'm not angry at her or because of her question, not at all. "Why? Are you seriously asking why I avoid you after what happened in the stable?"

She's nodding slowly. "Yes."

Well, now her answer takes me aback for a second. I scoff and shake my head. "It can't happen, we can't happen." Oh, those words taste so bitter because I think that Maura's feeling the same way than I do. "Because -" I start but trail off and run a hand through my hair. I don't know why the words are stuck in my throat all of a sudden.

Maura steps closer but doesn't touch me, her gaze is intense, though. "Is it because you are working for my father?" She waits patiently and I try to say yes but the words don't leave my mouth. "Or is it because you and I are women?" She steps even closer when I didn't answer right away and I get goosebumps, standing on her toes and whispering into my ear. "I always thought that you don't care what other people think of you."

I close my eyes for a moment because I shouldn't the thoughts which are coming to my mind right now but growl. "I don't care what people thinking of me, but I care about what they are thinking of you."

Maura is still way to close to me. "I can take care of myself, Jane."

Oh, I bet you can take care of yourself. It's seems like she's aiming at me pressing her to the wooden desk in the middle of the room and ripping her damn clothes off. I have to close my eyes at the thought again but unfortunately, a low growl rumbles from my chest. Maura hums in return like she has read my mind and liked that idea, I, on the other hand, clench my jaw.

My eyes shoot open because all of a sudden, I feel a finger pressed into my chest and I walk backward right into the direction of the said desk until the back of my legs hit its edge, my eyes never leave Maura's amused ones. Perhaps it would be a good idea to tell her that she should back off but this command never leaves my mouth as well. Instead, she says with a light frown, "Maybe you should take some time to make up your mind." With that, she turns to leave.

My brain only needs milliseconds to react and I grab her wrist, pulling her roughly against my body. I hear her gasp in surprise and hold her close to me. I know that she isn't scared, I know very well how people look like who are scared of me. She looks at me but then her eyes fall onto my lips and I lean my head down a little, growling, "What do you think you are doing?"

Maura's eyes find mine again and she smiles sweetly at me. "Giving you the time and space, you need." She frowns again because I don't release her wrist just yet. Instead, I pull her even closer and her smile wavers. "You are playing with fire, Miss Isles."

Her lips turn up again and she shrugs. "I like playing with fire sometimes."

She's really challenging me, isn't she? I loosen my grip and she takes the chance to entwine our fingers. I can see in her eyes that she knows exactly what she wants and my other hand finds its way to the small of her back before I dare once again to lower my head but pause to see if she shies away once again, but this time she doesn't and I dare to press my lips to hers only to hear her sigh and then I feel her body humming against mine. My God, she tastes like nothing I can think of right now and her lips are even softer than silk. Maura steps even closer and clutches to my linen shirt like her life depends on it.

I swear to God, she's not the first woman I have kissed but it never felt like that, like I could get lost in the moment and I wouldn't mind if I would never return. I break the kiss because it would be a bad idea not to breathe and Maura's giggling. I love that sound and smile broadly because I know that it is the first time that she's kissing another woman and apparently, she liked it.

She's panting but traces my jawline with her thumb and stops at my lower lip. I'm about to kiss her once more when we here a gentle knock at the closed door and we jump apart the moment the door gets opened.

Maura's father sticks his head into the library and nearly throws the door open when he sees us standing nose to nose to each other. "What is going on here?" His voice is booming in the room and I can hear anger and confusion.

Maura doesn't turn to him and wipes her mouth with her fingers. "Um, Jane and I met here so we can discuss her next lesson when I asked her to see if there is a lash in my eye. She was so kind and did so."

Yeah, I did something but surely not checking your eye for a stupid lash inside of it.

He looks long at me and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well?"

I realize that the question is directed at me and I stand tall. "Uh, Maura is fine, Sir."

He nods satisfied and enters the room completely. "So, what are you going to teach Jane next, Maura?"

Maura's eyes find mine and she answers with no second thought, "Human anatomy."

I almost choke on my tongue and I can see that she's fighting a devilish grin.

He claps his hands in front of him and nods in the direction of the entrance. "Very well, that's an interesting subject. Maura, you should get ready now?"

She can't hide her confusion. "Ready for what?"

"For the dinner with Daniel Graham and his parents."

I have to swallow a growl. Daniel Graham, that prick. He thinks that he owns the world just because his father is a friend of Maura's. And I know that he wants to be more to her than just an acquaintance. Way too many times I caught him standing way too close to her and I also caught him trying to kiss her but Maura always dodged that attempt. He better doesn't try to kiss her tonight again.

Maura seems to think the same because she rolls her eyes and follows her father. I have never seen her doing that and I can tell that I'm falling even harder for her.

Her father stops abruptly and so does she. "Do not roll your eyes at me." He smiles and shakes his head. I presume that she did it again and I can't help the grin.

Maura turns her head to me and smirks. "Goodbye, Jane."

I chuckle and watch her leave. "Yeah, goodbye, Maura."

Mr. Isles sticks his head back into the library and I fear that he will tell me to stay away from his only daughter. "Jane."

I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "Yes, Sir."

She smiles at me and I get a bad feeling. "Your mother is looking for you."

I swallow a groan and nod at him. "Thank you."

I hear him chuckle when he leaves and my shoulders slump. This time I am the one who is rolling her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's already late and I decide to check on the horses one last time for the day before I head to bed. It has been a long day and a longer night. My mother asked for me so I could run a few errands for her and after that some more. I'm sure that she noticed that something has changed in my demeanor but didn't ask what caused it.

I hold an apple in front of Pepper's nose that I have stolen from the kitchen and smirk when he doesn't need a second invitation. Of course, I got an apple for the other horses, too.

"Actually, I should tell Annabelle who stole the apples from her kitchen." Someone says from behind me and I feel my heart jumping out of my chest.

I swirl around and look into the amused face of Maura. "Stop sneaking up on me." I try to sound angry but I can't help the chuckle that escapes from my throat. Annabelle is the in-house cook and she loves my mother and my brothers. Me, not so much. "Shouldn't you attend dinner with your father and his friends?"

"I sneaked out of the house when I saw you heading here." She replies and I turn to her completely. "I wondered what you are doing at the stables at this time of night."

"I checked on your dearest horse before I head to bed," I state and my eyes wander down on her. "You look -" I trail off and she tilts her head. "You look absolutely beautiful, Maura." I finish my sentence and I mean it even though I'm not used seeing her wearing something like that. She's wearing a peacock colored gown with lace sleeves that is flattering her eyes and her hair which is up tonight.

She comes closer and my heart drops. "You like it?"

"Very," I husk and clear my throat, holding my dirty hands up and stepping back. "You shouldn't … I don't want to ruin your dress."

She rolls her eyes for the third time of the day and tugs at my linen shirt so I have no other choice than to come closer. "You don't have to worry about that."

I stare right over her head when I feel her hands running over my shoulders and down my arms and swallow hard. "I would feel bad if it gets dirty because of me." Maura takes my hands in her own and suddenly a name is crossing my mind that makes me turn grim. "Are you enjoying the time with Daniel Graham?"

She groans and drops my hands again. "Not at all. He's still self-regarding idiot who loves nothing more than to talk about himself."

I scoff and start to reorganize the tack again. "Does he know that himself?"

"Yes, I told him so when he followed me into the hallway after I excused myself." She answers and follows my movement with her eyes.

I almost drop dead and look surprised at her. "You did not tell him that," I state and know that she indeed did say that to this prick. I start to laugh and shake my head. "I bet he wasn't very pleased about that."

"He was very upset then." She says and laughs briefly before she turns serious again. "I'm not interested in Daniel Graham, Jane. I am very interested in you."

I clear my throat and quirk an eyebrow. "And interested into studying my anatomy,"

"Ye, very much." She shoots back with a nod and I feel myself blushing. "Can it be that I intimidate right now?"

"No," I reply laughingly and wipe my hands in my pants. "No, not at all. It's just … I like you very much for a very long time and hearing these words coming from your mouth is something that I have to get used to because I thought I would never hear them coming from you."

She tilts her head to the side again. "Why did you think that?"

I smile sadly and shrug but keep my distance. "First of all, you are you. You are Maura Isles. And I am only me. Jane Rizzoli, the one who will be forgotten shortly after I passed away. And secondly, we grew up together, Maura. We are best friends, and I for one shouldn't feel the way I'm feeling for you. My job is to protect you when you are outside these walls and my job is it to fend the men off who come too close to you when you are in the city. I have no right to feel more for you because I am your -"

"Don't you dare saying that you are just my stable girl." She cuts me off roughly and her voice is filled with anger. "You said it yourself, we grew up together, we are best friends. No one knows me better than you do, Jane. And feelings aren't things we can control. I don't care about your or my own social status because I feel the same way for you, and I am not embarrassed because of it." She stops and comes closer. "I want to be with you every time you can't be around, I want to be with you when you are working in here. I want you to be around me all day and night because I l...ike you very much. I like you very much for many, many years, Jane."

I let her words sink in and furl my brows. "And why didn't you say a word?"

She shrugs and sighs. "Because I am as much a coward as you are."

I start to laugh but hold a hand up when she comes to me and wants to embrace me. "I'm still dirty," I state and she groans. "Come on," I laugh and start to lead the way out of the stable towards the main house. "I bring you back to the house before your father worries sick."

She smiles broadly and I shake my head, not flinching when she slips her hand into mine.

Suddenly Maura says, "I sneak out of the house every night if it means that I can see you."

I scoff and look down at her. "You do know that we are living under the same roof, right?"

Maura's smiling slyly at me. "Lead me not into temptation." She whispers and I get goosebumps for the second time of the day.

Suddenly I turn serious again, raise our hands and kiss the back of hers without leaving her eyes. "I wish we could walk around day and night, but we have to be careful, Maura. Who knows what'll happen if someone catches us. Your father will send you away from here more than likely and I probably end up on the gallows."

"Jane -"

I stop to walk abruptly and turn to her, making sure that we are standing in the shadows so no one sees me cupping her face with my hands, frowning. "Most of the people aren't ready for people like us just yet. They won't understand our feelings and they will denigrate us for how we feel for each other." I see the fear and the helplessness in her eyes and I kiss her lips, gentle. "But let's not think about it tonight, or tomorrow, or for the rest of the week. Okay?"

Maura keeps her eyes closed and nods approvingly. "Okay."

I kiss her once more and then I nod in the direction of the house. "You should go back inside."

She sweetly smiles at me. "I should. Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Maura," I reply and watch her heading to the house and disappearing in it. I take a deep breath and start to walk towards the employee entrance, but then I feel something. Something oppressive that makes me stop and turn my head but I can't catch sight of anything in the darkness that's why I listen carefully into it but there is nothing to hear, too. I scoff, shake my head and continue my way. It has been a long and exhausting day and I am craving for my bed right now.


	4. Chapter 4

He still doesn't turn to me and I swallow hard. "Indeed, I did." He replies and my heart stops because I have never heard him sound so serious. I swallow hard and nod even though he can't see it. "I asked for you because I trust you and your family, Jane." I remain silent because I know that it would be inappropriate to thank him for his trust even though I misused it already. I am beyond sure that he wouldn't say so if he'd know what's going on between his only daughter and me. "I want you to take a horse and follow my daughter. Take her from the hands of Daniel Graham."

I think I just misheard him, I think that my mind is tricking me right now because it's impossible that Mr. Isles told me right now to take Maura from Daniel. I furl my brows and step a little closer. "I beg you pardon."

Finally, he turns to me and I want to take a step back again because I never have seen his face and eyes that hard. Let me be clear, Mr. Isles always has been good to his people, to us, if not even kind-hearted. I know that there are places where people like me would be treated like trash. I know that there are places where people like me are only even with a goat, and even then, the goat is more worth because it gives milk and meat, I, on the other hand, needs to be fed without paying it back like livestock would. I mean, sure you can slaughter us but that doesn't mean that you can eat us. Mr. Isles never treated us like we are livestock. It happens that he asks us for our opinion or even have a real talk. Yes, that only happens with people he knows that they have a little education, and even if they don't have he doesn't look down on them like people like he normally would. I think that it's something he thought his daughter. That my people are also human no matter how smart we are. That's why his hard face scares me, it tells me that he's ready to risk a confrontation.

"You heard me right, Jane." He says and my face hardens, too, because I know that he means it and because I also can see the worry in his eyes. "I was never fond of the Graham family and normally I'd rebuff people like them. I was never fond of this family."

"So, what's changed," I ask and I want to stuff these words back into my mouth as soon as I see his baffled expression.

He steps forward and I lower my eyes. "Time has changed, Jane." He pauses and sighs. "In these times each of us has to forge an alliance with people who are contrary to the things people like Maura are standing for."

"You mean people like you and your daughter," I state and I wish that someone cut my tongue out but somehow his words are challenging me like those of his daughter's.

He stares at me but then he bursts out laughing and I feel relief's washing over me. "I can see why my daughter likes you so much. You don't hold back your opinion."

"I only speak the truth. There are people who'd treat people like me like livestock and even less, Sir, but you don't, that's why all of us are loyal to your family."

"Are you?"

His question takes me by surprise and I straighten my back. Somehow it seems like he let down his guard and shine uncertainty shine through his armor right now. "I can only speak for those I know, Sir, but I know that my people would give their last breath for you and your daughter."

He smiles but it is gone as fast as it appeared and he waves his hand to signal me to leave. "Bring back my daughter."

I bow my head but clench my jaw. "Yes, Sir," I say and turn to leave because I know better than to start an argument with this man.

"Jane."

I stop and take a deep breath.

"I mean get her back by all means." He states and I turn in surprise to him. "That means that you need to go to the blacksmith, your sickle won't you do any good." He smiles because he knows me well and that I will disagree. "Not your sickle alone. Take my offer." He nods and I turn to leave again. "And take Henry with you."

This time my heart drops and I stop dead. "But he's only a child. Let me take Frankie or Tommy with me."

I can feel Mr. Isles staring at me. "They are only children, too, and they are your family."

"But they know how I work."

"Do you want to explain to your mother why they will not come home when something happens to them?"

"How am I supposed to explain Magnus what happened to his son?" I reply and turn to him angrily. "My mother will understand that my brothers died for the greater good, Magnus won't because Henry is his only son."

"We all have to make sacrifices." Mr. Isles suddenly shouts at me and I feel my blood boiling. "There is nothing for free."

"Sacrificing a six-year-old boy's life is not nothing," I growl low and I know that I crossed a line. "I promised Magnus to look out for his son after his wife died. I will not allow -"

"I know that you will bring him back." Mr. Isles interrupts me with a soft voice. "I know that you will them both back … but Henry needs to learn. He needs to learn from the best I have."

I let the words sink in and take a deep breath. "I will bring them back, at any cost."

He nods and turns his back to me again to signal me that this conversation is over.

I take a deep breath and turn to leave. I close the door behind me and close my eyes because somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. I look in the direction of a heavy curtain which is moving and I quirk an eyebrow. "You can come out, Henry."

It takes a moment until the little boy comes out from behind the curtain, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "Hello."

I scoff and cross my arms over my chest. "How much have you heard?"

"Um -" He replies coyly and smirks.

I roll my eyes and shove him in the direction of the stairs. "Go get you things. This is going to be a long journey."


End file.
